Decisions
by Gentle Melodious Nocturne
Summary: As Destiny Islands collapses into darkness, Riku and Sora struggle to choose between what is right, and what is easy...
1. Devil

_Decisions_

What is darkness?

Soft and slippery between my skin

It offers me strength

For what?

I don't know

The Devil blindsides me with power

Offering all I could want

Whispering softly in my ear:

'Once in a lifetime...'

'Only one chance...'

'Time won't wait...'

'Choose now...'

Darkness...

Why not?

In the distance,

A childhood friend calls to me

Asking for my help

I scoff and turn away

I can feel the darkness calling to me

I step into it and turn

Offering my hand to my childhood friend

I speak the words

But I already know the answer

Though in the back of my mind

I secretly hope for a yes

I would just like to know

"Will you come?"

I wake up in the middle of the night, cool sweat blinding me. Wiping off my eyes and looking out the window, I gaze in awe as massive chunks of rock, tree, and wood fly into a large black hole in the sky. My island is being torn apart piece by piece. Throwing on my shoes, shirt, and gloves, I walk outside and gaze into the sky as I walk closer to the hole. A small drop of darkness drifts onto my shirt but does nothing. Cautiously, I pick it up, but feel nothing. I take a glove off and hold it in between my fingers. It's cool and slick like water and it twirls and twists softly between my fingers. I press harder and it disappears into my body. For a split second, power surges through me! It was like being hit by a lightning bolt, but knowing you could command it! It felt good, but I still wonder. Why have I not been sucked in as well? Where did it come from? What's happening to my island? Walking to the other side of the island, I can see our rafts slowly being sucked into the darkness. The thin ropes tethering them to the island finally snap and the boats, like my island, fly into oblivion. But, I don't care. I don't care that I spent weeks planning and building with my friends, only to have it go up in smoke. I don't care that my island is being destroyed by the second. I just feel...curious. I walk across the mini bridge connecting the main isle to a small island plateau, the epicenter of the destruction. As I walk closer to the darkness, I can feel the power growing. The strength of the darkness is overwhelming! Standing under the black hole, I see a large patch of darkness is spreading on the the small island. I feel as if the darkness is speaking to my heart, telling me to step in. I don't know how, but I know this is a way off the island, to explore knew worlds! It all seems so perfect; if I step into the darkness, I'll receive power, adventure! All that I had ever dreamed of ever since I was a kid! But, Sora, Kairi, my friends and family will all be left behind. Torn, I see Sora running up to me asking me about Kairi. I turn around and gaze into the darkness. I make my decision, this is a once in a life-time chance. I choose the darkness. With the Devil's hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the center of the black patch of island, I allow Sora one chance. I stretch out my hand as the darkness envelopes me, inviting him to come along. He looks down and doesn't move. With one last look around my island, the darkness slowly surrounding me, I realize my question has been answered... "Will you come?" By his actions... "No..." Though my heart is ravaged with guilt and sorrow, I show my 'friend' complete indifference. With a smile and a depressed chuckle, I lie into the darkness, wishing my outward expressions reflected my heart. The darkness surrounds me, filling my nose, throat, and lungs. The darkness seeps into eyes and ears, deafening me to Sora's cry. I can't breath, I can't hear, I can't see, but I don't panic, I don't try to scream, I'm not scared. The darkness injects me with unlimited power and I can feel it coursing through me. I am strong! But...is my heart?

**A/N****: This is something I've been thinking about doing for a while. I'm not very good at poetry but this was an attempt. :/ I'll get the next chapter of Highway Blues up tomorrow or Sunday. Please tell me what you guys think of this though. **


	2. God

_Decisions_

Light...

Strength...

Power...

Always and forever

It has presented itself to me

Guiding my actions

For the good of those around me

Even before I knew of it

It had helped me cut through darkness

temptation...

RESISTANCE...

Death and New Birth...

My eyes were opened as our land was divided

Dark creatures taking over

The destruction of my home

Yet through all this

A beam of light shone from me

Tempered by the hand of God

I am prepared to face the darkness

It is a duty, my duty, to all

To show them the light

To free their worlds from the darkness

From a distance,

I call to a childhood friend

He shows me indifference

Offering his hand

Asking me this, "Will you come?"

I awoke in the middle of the night, sweating and shivering violently, not sure where to turn or what to do. I gazed out into the night sky, watching as my island was torn asunder. From a distance I saw the boats tossing and turning in the water. I slowly got out of bed and headed towards my drawer. My dream, vague, but still there, flashed in my mind as I got dressed. A sword I chose, a shield I lack, and a voice omnipresent. _Always and forever Sora, I will be with you... _I walked outside and saw darkness swallowing our world. I felt scared, helpless, but I didn't know what to do. I took a few steps back when a violent gust of wind knocked me aside. I tried to stand, when another gust hit me in the back of the head, this one feeling more solid. I stand up cautiously, not knowing what to expect. I see nothing, and turn back to head inside once more. Suddenly, I began to feel my chest lock. It felt heavy. I bent over and clutched my chest. My hand collided with a small dark creature with eyes glowing like neon lights. I stood in awe as it disappeared into a dark mist. It's yellow eyes had burned into my mind. They held no emotion, but somehow, I could feel their sadness, their remorse. I snapped out of my daze as a dark blur blazed across my face, skimming my cheek and drawing blood. I looked around and saw two more around me. I ran for the door and once again I was knocked back by a gust of wind. _You are the key. You must defeat the darkness. Fight the 'Shadow'..._ Frustrated and scared, I slowly turned around and saw a pool of darkness with Shadows emerging from every corner. Thinking of the end, of Kairi, of Riku, I closed my eyes as a tear slid down my cheek. Ever the optimist, I drowned in sorrow, ready to accept whatever came my way. However, even in my despair, a voice called to me. _I'm with you Sora. FIGHT! _Courage overtook me, and my heart began to feel light and free. I ran towards the Shadow's, unsure of how I would fight them or why I even listened to this voice. _You have placed your trust in me. I will now give you the power you need to fight the 'Heartless'. _A moment later a large key appeared in my hand. It looked heavy, but felt light, like my heart. The ground shook and I stopped to look up. I saw Riku standing on the plateau, but no Kairi. With my newfound weapon, I tore my way through the Heartless and towards Riku. The light gave me strength, but it is a humbling strength. I knew that even though I was breezing through the Heartless, the strength was not my own. The light was a gift, not to be abused. I ran to Riku and saw him standing next to a pool of darkness looking up into the sky. I asked him where Kairi was. He simply turned around and ignored me, gazing into the darkness. At that moment I feared for him, and the decision he might make. He walked to the center of the darkness. I try to tell him not to, to stop, but my voice felt frozen in my throat. He stretched out his hand, motioning me to join him. I looked down, lacking the strength to say no. He put his hand down and began to sink through the island a grin stretched across his face. Finally I found the strength to call out to him, but it was too late. What's more crushing than his choice to leave me and Kairi behind, is the fact that he really didn't care. We were supposed to be together, me, him and Kairi. But apparently it's not that important to him. Or maybe the darkness corrupted him? I don't know. I'm broken out of my daze as a giant creature with a heart carved out of its chest rises from the darkness. With God's hand guiding mine, I go forth to slay the beast who ensnared my best friend.

**A/N****: Hehe. It's been a while '. Anyways, I'd been doing stuff over the last few weeks and was wondering what I was going to do for this chapter. I wasn't sure how to go about writing it but I did it. Next up is the next chapter of Highway Blues so look forward to that. Till next time peoples.**


End file.
